


Silver Platter

by WriterSine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chopped AU, Cooking Competition, Garreg Chopped Monastery, Gen, I don't know what more to do with these interviews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: Oven Mitts Come Off: The second Church team dishes on their cooking backgrounds and the competition!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Silver Platter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much. Except that this is Nenalata's fault.

Rhea inclined her head, the beads of her headdress clicking. "As you know, I am Rhea, archbishop of the Church of Seiros," she said.

"How did you learn to cook?" Byleth asked, jotting a note onto the piece of paper on the table in front of them. 

Rhea smiled. "I've had many teachers. But much time has passed since I've needed to cook for myself."

"Do you enjoy it?" Byleth asked.

"Well enough. It was something I learned somewhat as a necessity. To make a few simple meals. I am quite delighted to be a part of this competition with Professor Manuela and Captain Jeralt."

Byleth held out their hand. "Would you say you're a competitive person, Lady Rhea?"

Rhea lifted her chin, her gaze focusing on the middle distance. "I would say I'm a determined person. And I don't give up easily." A steely note entered her voice. She turned her gaze to Byleth again and smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing what everyone will bring to the table."

///

Jeralt sank into the chair across from Byleth with a grunt. "Hey kid, you wanted to talk to me?"

Byleth nodded. "Can you start by telling me your name and a bit about yourself?"

"You know all this already."

Byleth started to write. "Jeralt Eisner, former mercenary, currently a captain of the Knights of Seiros," they said. Pen poised above the paper, they glanced up at their father. "When did you learn to cook?"

Jeralt sighed. "When I was a young trainee. I'm good at cooking simple, filling meals. You know, you've tasted my cooking."

They nodded solemnly. 

"Would you consider it good?"

Byleth propped their chin in their hand. "It isn't bad," they said.

Jeralt shook his head. "I don't know why you signed me up for this."

Byleth's brows contracted in a glower.

"Don't worry. I'll do my best."

///

The click of heels announced Manuela's entrance. She sank into the seat opposite Byleth and folded her hands on the table. "Hello, professor."

Byleth inclined their head. "Hello, Manuela, could you tell me more about yourself?"

"My name is Manuela Casagranda, formerly star of the Mittelfrank Opera Company, currently a professor here at the Officer's Academy."

"Do you enjoy cooking?" Byleth asked, eyes on their paper as they jotted notes.

"I do. It's quite fun, especially if one's companion is good company, and handsome in an apron." She winked.

Byleth nodded. "How do you feel about the competition?"

"I'm pleased to see the students so enthusiastic. This may not be a skill many of them have prior experience with, but they're not letting that stop them from representing ther house. Competition can be a helpful motivator to education." Manuela's grinned, her teeth flashing. "And there's nothing wrong with a little healthy competition between staff either."

"Are you referring to the other Church team?"

Manuela laughed. "I wasn't planning to name them in particular. But as they are they only other Church team, I suppose it stands to reason, I must be talking about Professor Hanneman and his teammates."

Byleth propped their chin in one hand and made a note. "Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

"I hope there’ll be a party afterward to celebrate!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Team Powerful Ladies and Jeralt is in it to win it. Please enjoy my dishes. This event will include reader participation so stay tuned!


End file.
